


This is not Eddie Kaspbrak

by Kermy_kaspbrak



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dimension Travel, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermy_kaspbrak/pseuds/Kermy_kaspbrak
Summary: Where 2019 Eddie Kaspbrak ends up in the 1990 It universe and the same goes the other way.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is an idea I had for a fic, please tell me what you think and if I should keep going. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It was over, really over they had squeezed that stupid heart of It in their hands and It was dead. Richie was relieved they all were It was dead. 

"Eddie." 

Richie said ready to go back to his friend who had been stabbed in the chest. He didn't want to leave him behind and to go and kill It it's him who told him to go and help the other and that he was going to be fine on his own, Richie very much didn't belive Eddie when he said that he was going to be fine onhis own but he was forced to go when Eddie has asked him to kill It with the others for him and we all know that Richie would do anything for Eddie. 

But when he came back to Eddie it wasn't Eddie it was a other man, a little bit taller than Eddie with blond hair and glasses. The man was laying on the ground he didn't look to good either. 

"Where the where is Eddie?" Richie asked looking at Bill. 

"How am I supposed to know?" he replied looking back "I have no idea who this is." 

The man openned his eyes asking "So did you guys kill It?" no one replied Richie looked at the man he was looking back at him confused " Wait you're not Richie." he said to Richie it souned like a whisper. Then he looked at the other losers saying "Excuse me but who are you?". The man looked scared.

"I'm Beverly. But who are you." Bev said looking down at the man who was sitting on the dirty ground of the cave. "I'm Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak." he said " I got hurt while fiting an alien clown with my friends , and..." he looked down at himself saying "Guess I'm not hurt anymore." 

"You can't be Eddie Kaspbrak because Eddie Kaspbrak has perfect brown eyes with perfect dark hair." Richie said looking directly at the guy who claimed being Eddie. "So where is MY Eddie?" Richie yelled at the blond man who right at this moment looked like he was about to cry. 

"I don't know. " he said looking down at his legs. He was crying, now Richie felt bad for making the man cry he probably didn't even want to be there and now he was guetting yelled at. "I want Richie." he sais sniffing "I want to see Bills stupid pony tail, I want to see Mike, Bev, Ben and Stanley." He added still crying.

"Whey does he know are names?" Stanley asked at nobody in particular. 

Now blond Eddies breathing was guetting messed up, he was freaking out. He got up saying "I need to find my friends." 

"Wait!" Richie said to Eddie who managed to calm himself down. "How do you know about the clown?" 

He looked at Richie weirdly saying " Wait you know about the clown to?" 

"Well yeah we came back to Derry to kill It." Richie said "Pennywise the clown killer?" Blond Eddie added looking at the losers weirdly. " Yes how do you know about him." Richie asked seriously. "I...I grew up in Derry with my friends: Richie, Bill , Stanley, Mike, Ben and Bev. And we had to fight it once but it came back." 

"First off all lets get out of here and then lets talk about this." Mike said and everyone agreed. 

They all went to a coffee shop in Derry, Richie checking that Eddie was not in fact still in the cave. They got to the coffee and Eddie told them every thing from A to Z about his shildhood, his friends, his mom, the clown. And that's when the losers realized that it was Eddie it just wasn't the Eddie they knew. But where was the Eddie they knew? 

Mike thought of a theory he saw in a book that said that if the two same person from different dimensions landed at the same place the same time (or something like that it wasn't very clear) it could create some kind of portal and they could exchange places. Mike theory was not very clear and realistic but it was the only possability, and Richie really wante dto see his Eddie and hopefully he was okay. 

...

When Eddie openned his eyes he could see that he was in a hospital bed. Eddie was relieved knowing that the losers took him to a hospital. That would mean he would be okay. His chest was still hurting awfully and he couldn't move any parts of his body. Well he tryed to rase his arm but the pain was so much that he just couldn't. 

"No Bev! I want My Eddie not a fricking stranger. My spaghetti, do you hear me?" He heard somone say he thought it was Richie it could only be Richie. 

"Richie?" he asked weakly turning painfully his head towards the voice. 

"How do you know my name?" The man asked, it wasn't Richie, this man had a mustache and didn't look at all like Richie. "Oh you're not Richie." Eddie said before passing out.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is the second chapter of this fic I hope you enjoy it!   
> Also sorry for the spelling mistakes. 
> 
> 2019 pov

When Eddie woke up he saw that the man he saw earlier was still here, reading a book sitting on the hospital chair next to his bed. He wanted Richie and the other, he wanted Richie to make a stupid joke. But Richie was not here and instead of Richie there was a man quite tall reading a book. Eddie looked at the man for a moment until the man got his nose out of his book and looked at Eddie. 

"What did you do?" he asked at Eddie looking at him with an intense glare. 

"What?"

"What did you do to my Spaghetti?" the guy whisper/yelled at Eddie, who at this very moment was freaking out. 

So from what Eddie got is that: he got stabbed and brought to the hospital by who knows, right know a guy he doesn't know is yelling at him because he took his pasta and his chest hurts.   
Eddie tryed to move his arms but the pain only made him flinch. 

"Sorry, I didn't meen to hurt you. But do you know where my Eddie is please?" 

When he said that the man looked really sad witch made Eddies heart break. 

"No sorry, I don't really know who you're looking for." The man looked at Eddie, and Eddie thought he was about to cry. The man sigued and looked again at Eddie saying "I'm Richie, Richie Tozier I'm a comedian well I'm not that funny but poeple seem to think the oposite so why not" he chuckled "I'm looking for Eddie Kaspbrak who got hurt while we we're... Lets say clown hunting, i got my eyes off of his beautiful face 10 seconds and then he was gone and you we're here. " 

"My name is Eddie Kaspbrak, and Igot a friend named Richie Tozier but he doesn't look like you at all. I was with my friend Bill, Ben, Bev, Stan, Mike and Richie and we we're fighting this clown alien thing and then I got hurt really bad, Richie told me that he was going to come back for me. After this I don't remenber anything." Eddie said looking at mustache Richie. 

"Wait really?" Richie said " You we're fighting a Pennywise?" he looked at Eddie surprised. 

"Yes! Pennywise the dancing clown." Eddie said and they laughed together. 

"That's so weird, so It's like you're from another dimesion?" They also laughed at this for a minute because it sounded so stupid until they realized it could be true. 

"Wait if you're acctually from another dimension that meens my Eduardo Spagwardo is stuck in your dimension!" Richie number two was starting to freak out, and to be quite honest Eddie to. Because this kind of made sence both of them knew stuf no one was supposed to know witch means that Eddie exchanged places with other dimension Eddie. 

But the main question was how would they go back to their inital places. 

He and other dimesion Richie talked for a while and he learnt that he was just like Richie, he had the same life, childhood parents. Eddie also learnt that he was like what Richie describbed as being his Eddie, well maybe not that stylish but they had a lot in commun and he kind of want to meet him. 

Richie left the hospital to bring back some take outs for lunch so they could eat together and find a way to put every thing back to normal. 

...

Richie was on the couch of a house the losers reserved because they didn't want to stay in Derry any longer so they booked a comun house just next to the town. Richie was looking at Eddie well not his Eddie but Eddie still. Richie gave some of his Eddies clothes to other Eddie who was kind of uncomfortable about it but it was only a hoodie and some jeans. 

Beverly was about blond Eddie's fashon taste when she showed him some of her outfits she made. They we're talking while Richie and Mike we're trying to find a way to get things back to normal until Eddie said: 

"What's this?" pointing at Stanleys phone all then all the losers went quite until Ben decided to show him his phone and his pictures, Richie smilled at how interested Blond Eddie was until he realized he missed his Eddie so much. 

He hope he was okay.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the third chapter of my fic!  
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also I'm really sorry about the spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Good reading! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1990 Eddie's pov

Eddie woke up in the middle of the night with pain, he didn't really know what caused the pain but it was awfull. He slowly got up and he went in the out of his room. The pain was still here and it was getting worst and Eddie noticed that it was in his chest. He was staying in that rent house in a town just outside of Derry with the other univers losers, witch quite frankly was freaking him out he didn't really know these poeple and he really wanted to see his friends again. He got at the top of the stairs ready to go down but then the pain got ten times worst and right at this moment he couldn't breathe at all. He tryed to breathe slowly but he couldn't the pain was just to much. Right now he wanted his Richie, he wanted to see his stupid moustache and his jokes and his...

"Hey. What's wrong? You okay?"

He didn't even noticed that Richie was here (well not his Richie of course) and that he had started crying. 

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." Eddie replied trying to sound like everything was fine. 

"You don't really look fine man, you look in pain, you sure you're okay?" Richie asked looking at Eddie who still had trouble breathing and who was leaning against the wall next to the stairs for support. 

"Yes no worries I'm fi..." Before he could finish his sentence every thing went black. 

When Eddie woke up again the sun was shining and it was bright outside. Eddie realized that he was in a hospital room with bandages wrapped around his middle. He tryed to get up but the pain was back. 

"Hey, how are you felling?" Richie asked, while he was expecting to see his Richie seing other demension Richie made him feel a little better. 

"I'm doing good I guess." 

"Good, good." Richie said. 

"So what why am I here?" Eddie asked confused about the situation. 

"Oh, yeah, okay well... When you fainted we brought you to the hospital you know just in case. And they discovered that you had broken ribs and that your lungs were damaged. Also your spine to was damaged not broken but hurt quite badly. So they took care of you, they said that it was as if someone had squeezed you from the inside .

"Oh." Squeezed him. That's what happened in that cave that's when he passed out and ended up in this univers. So the injury from Pennywise that must be what's causing him that pain. But why couldn't he feel it earlier? 

Eddie had already explainned to the other losers what happened with Pennywise and what he did to him. Mike entered the hospital room with an old book from the library saying: 

"I knew that it was gonna happened!" He sat on Eddie's bed. "Look you got hurt before to be sent to are dimension so it was logical that you would eventually get the repercussion of this injury there was just a little shifting into the dimensions that's why you felt eveything a while after." He openned the book. "But that is not the subject! I think I have found a way to communicate with our Eddie!" 

"Oh My God! Mikey I love you!" Richie stood up huging Mike. 

"Yeah, that is nice I guess." Eddie said a little sad that he couldn't communicate with his Richie. 

"But wait if our Eddie is with your Richie you could communicate with him!" Mike said holding Eddies hand while Richie was hunging him gently. 

Eddie couldn't wait to talk with his Richie maybe he had found a way to bring things back as they were. He got cut in his thoughts by the sound of someone crying it was Richie. 

"I miss my Eds." He said whipping his tears of his face while mike was squeezing his shoulder for comfort. "I'm miss my Richie to." Eddie said smilling sadly at Richie. Richie got to Eddie and hugged him and Eddie hugged him back. 

"Yeah, I miss Eddie to." Mike said "But I got the perfect way to talk to them. "

Richie got out of the hug saying: "Things will be back to normal soon. " 

And Eddie really hopped they would.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is the fourth chapter of my fic, hope you enjoy.   
> Sorry for the spelling mistakes. 
> 
> 2019 Eddie's pov

When Eddie woke up this morning he was hoping that all of this dimension trouble was a dream but, no. He looked at other dimension Richie who was reading a book. 

"What are you reading?" Eddie asked "How long have you been here?"

Other Richie didn't even look up his book to reply: 

"Well, hello to you to. This book is a book that has something to do with a car, to be honest I am not paying attention at all. And I have been here for one hour. "

Eddie felt tired he looked at the clock on the wall to realize that it was already 11 am. Okay well today he needed to find a way to get in contact with his dimension, but mostly his Richie. For some reason he kind of liked the fact that other dimension Richie was there with him keeping him compagny. 

"So, the doctor said that I could take you outside with your weelchair to get some fresh air. Do you want to?" Richie said looking at him and putting a bookmark in his book. 

"Yeah, that does sound pretty nice." Eddie said smilling. 

\-------------------

Once they where outside Eddie noticed how nice it was to just go outside. He sighed looking down at his feet while Richie was pushing him. He really wanted to know what his other dimension self looked like. What does other Eddie Kaspbrak look like? He was already suprised when he learnt that the man pushing his wheelchair was other dimension Richie. He was so different from his Richie. He was a joker to, he did some jokes to Eddie but not that many. Eddie understood quite fast that he was just not in the mood. 

Eddie wasn't in a very good mood to, but he liked to laugh when that was the case. His Richie always made him laugh. 

They sat on a bench ( well Richie did and Eddie was next to him on his wheelchair) Eddie looked at the poeple passing by.   
But he was chased out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing in his hoodie. 

Eddie has complitly forgot about his phone. The nurses at the hospital must have probably left it in his pocket after washing his hoodie. Eddie was suprised but he actualy took it incase he had to call for help while they we're fighting Pennywise. 

He got his phone out of his pocket and nearly cried when he saw that it was Richie, his Richie, calling him. 

"What is that thing?" Other Richie asked "Can you make it stop ringing?"

"It's my phone Richie. My Richie is calling. " 

"Wait you could have called him from that start?" Richie said looking confused. 

To be honest Eddie would have thought that his phone wouldn't have work in another dimension but turns out it does. 

"He...Hello?" He said answering the call. 

"Eds? Is that you? Like really you? You're Eddie right? I mean my Eddie?" Eddie heard the voice on the other end of the line say and he wanted to cry that was his Richie. 

"Hey Rich." He said crying a little. 

"Yes! It's you it's really you." Richie said in tears to. "Mikey it's Eddie. Other Eds it's Eddie." Other Ed's so other dimension Eddie was with him. 

At that other Richie took the phone from Eddie and said: 

"Is my Eddie with you? Is he doing fine? If you did something to him I will destroy you and your family." 

"Wow calm down. Yes he is with me do not worry he is safe. I will pass him to you right after I finish my talk with my Eds okay?" 

Moustache Richie grumbled something but gave his phone back to Eddie. 

"Eds I miss you so much you have no idea. I will find a way to put things back to their place we are working on it with Mike. But... Wait are you okay? You got stabbed by It. Are you good? I... How?" Richie was going on and on asking Eddie if he was okay. 

"Rich...Richie stop, I am okay the other losers got me to the hospital in time. It hurts to move my arms and I can't walk but I'm doing good." Eddie said looking at other Richie with a thankful smile. 

"Oh Eds..." 

But Richie couldn't finish his sentence because other Richie took the phone.

"Pass me my spaghetti!" 

"Are you for real? I was talking man. " Richie said sniffing. 

But he did pass Richie to his Eddie. 

"Spaghetti." Richie said " are you okay?" 

"Richie. I got a few ribs broken and some spine damages from being crushed by It, but I am fine and I'm in the hospital anyways. And you are you okay?" 

"Me I am fine Spagheds do not worry over me." 

"Okay pass me back my Eds" Eddie heard Richie say threw the speaker of the phone. 

"Hey! Give it back to my Eddie we didn't finish talking."

Eddie took the phone from moustache Richie. 

"It's me again." he said. 

"Eds, good, we have to go my batterie is out, I will call you later okay?" Richie said. 

"Yeah, okay I'll be there. Bye Rich." 

Eddie gave the phone to other Richie so he could say goodbye to his Eddie and that was it. Eddie was so happy he got to talk to Richie and he couldn't wait for it to happen again.


End file.
